If you were here
by xokatel
Summary: Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai : We without wings fanfiction. Contains Incestuous overtones. Coupling: Kakeru x Naru. Inspired by Boa's "If you were here tonight"
1. Chapter 1

When you were here..

A/N: This is a Sister/Brother fiction from the visual novel series Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai. If this offends then please do not Read and Review. I'm writing from what I know of their personalities from the anime series. If any of you know where to download the game and/or with translations that would really help.

_My brother and I, Don't live together. Though if we run into one another we'll stop by and say hi._

The absently minded look in Naru's face, threw Narita off balance. He sighed, patting her on the head, comforting with simple words. Surely, her brother did love her, she was thee only girl on his mind, back in their childhood years. Narita could guess, keeping her at a distance was the one way he knew how to help his sister.

"_Its not that odd, I know lots of siblings who live like that."_ Narita confessed, it was true. Not to say it was that normal, but siblings did live apart. Takashi and Kobato, cousins, drifting apart even while sharing each day of their lives together. They were similar..

The difference was Takashi was dating a girl, whilst falling hard for his cousin Kobato. She was in love with her brother. Covering the mask of pain, she needed love from the one who reminded her best of her true brother, that being Takashi.

They acted nothing like siblings, but from a technical perspective they were their only family.

Naru was flamboyant at first, like a lovestruck school girl. She knew nothing about who Narita was.. Words he said went in one ear and out the other. She created a vision of him, one he couldn't match up to.

As far as he knew, Naru only had known bits and pieces of her brother. Yet Kakeru, admitted plain and clear, in his "normal" mode, he loved his sister, dearly. He had a terrible complex, he loving her and striving to protect her, but coldly dismissing any relation to her. The Ootori siblings. Did they even speak since their days as children?

It was hard to say but at points even the Haneda siblings had a stronger family unit, then the Ootori's. had Naru been completely aware, Kakeru's transformation, his position as leader in that notorious gang and the people he had hurt. Naru would lose faith in the small hope she had of a brother out there somewhere.

"Like I would care.." the workmen, announced to his surroundings walking down the streets where his "family" lived, namely the young blatant Alice.

He entered the back room of the crowded, bar, filled with women in short skirts with drink in hand and older men staring across the room, hardly sober.

The teenage boy with dark gray hair to match his own, stared at him with a grin.

"You're drunk." Narita pointed out to him, comforting his headache with a palm to his cheek.

"Ah..Hayato, Narita. Imagine meeting you here-" he slurred leaning back on a dark brown couch. There were always women looking in at Kakeru. He was in his sanity, good looking and clean. Though he always seemed to brush off the attention drowning himself, with alcohol and cigarettes.

"I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed. Come on now _sit_." the odd spark in his eye made Narita second guess himself, but he took the offer.

"You're sister's been worried about you."

"Ah, Naru..my sister" he rolled his eyes slouching further into the chair. "What about..Naru?" his tone so lost in space, it wasn't coming to orbit near earth any time soon.

"For one, she thinks were getting married.." Narita had sighed at his news. Kakeru barely gave a second glance, "Oh?"

Narita felt a wrinkle form around his eyebrow, clenching on his jaw. "She knows absolutely nothing about me. Just my work and my name..or nickname." he spat out, trying to find some kind of imbalance and emotional side effects, even the alcohol couldn't loosen him up to his real problem.

"You're a good looking guy. _Nar-i-ta" _he swirled his pointer finger in the air, laughing after he all but spelled out his name.

"Geez!" the working man, stood up from his seat, blood boiling under his skin, the feeling of smoke passing through his eardrums. "What the hell's wrong with you! You don't like women here, fine why keep showing up? You look men instead, then go for it ! Though I'm sure its not the case considering.." he breathed out the energy he had felt of anger, on Naru's behalf.

"Considering," now Kakeru was intrigued all but on the edge of his seat, just so close to becoming that psychotic gang leader, not caring for right or wrong or who caused suffering.

"Look I don't know what you want here, and its not my business. But I know you still love Naru." he said, turning a irritated gaze toward Kakeru, who had just lit a cigarette.

"More then you'd want to. Naru isn't in love- I think-"

"Ah.." Kakeru interrupted his speech, "If this is all for Naru, you have my blessing to do as you wish-!

The impact of Narita's fist against the others face, almost through Kakeru into his other self. "You wish you didn't care about her..so you keep avoiding the problem by fooling around here. Its not gonna change. We resemble each other, Kakeru, a little too much."

Kakeru just touched his cheek warm from the impact and starting to turn pink. He just smirked, shuffling his feet along the floor, his gaze drifting elsewhere.

"You're stuck Kakeru, and at times its even more irritating then Shuusuke or Takashi! Naru misses the older brother in her life. She hardly has shown anything but pure glee, but its starting to show." Narita dusted off his clothes, looking across the room for a clock, to help with his leaving. "Naru needs you, and even though your too much of a hard-ass to admit it, your needing her : Perhaps to the point where _it scares, even you_."

END

A/N: So this is my first chapter fan-fiction. I am looking around for the game, but as far as I know there was a time Kakeru would play with his sister, and had that relationship. He doesn't seem to like regular relationships or any of the 'fan-girls' around him. But I believe there's a soft spot for Naru =) I love the KakeNaru pairing because they're complete opposites, who hopefully, will one day collide and restore the bond that have needed from each other. If anyone knows the name of Kobato's real brother I will love you forever. Hoping to add some Takashi/Kobato/Brother later on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys for the updates i've been in and out of these writer slumps and I'm not as much of an updater because of that. I will do my best. Which should be fantastically okay :D This chapter needed a Naru/Kakeru update since I'd long had this story hidden away. So here goes chapter 2 of "If you were here tonight" Short updates :P

Naru clad in her school uniform looked up to Narita, He looked good, but worried. He had bags under his eyes and things were just begging to become tense.

"Did you...?" Naru looked up innocently at Narita. He took a step back unsure what she was going to ask next or if she'd just start showing off her panties, get into cosplay mode. It was too hard to really predict exactly what the girl had planned.

Her voice was a little solemn as she looked up at him. Her eyes were shaking, and her face flushed. "See my brother recently?" her voice toned with envy though the smile was laced, and so blatantly forced on her face. Her jaw was going to ache.

Narita sighed and before he answered, they both realized the answer. "Yes.." he responded hesitant. The girl titled her head to the side. "Nyaa~ I'm kind of jealous Na-r-i-ta~" she flirted. It was much more than that. Narita could see he shoved his calloused hands into his pockets and breathed out.

She was lonely. For a second her face, faltered for that second.

"So..?" Narita asked for his own interest, "What was it like before you two were...seperated, You know when you were younger?" _Before his other personalities took control of him._

Naru bit her lip for a moment then ran up to Narita inches away and grabbed his hand. "UH-what!" he groaned feeling the girl nearly ripping his wrist off. She was back to her old self again, though something told him the answer may not be what he has wished to hear.

"Come on i'm taking you to where we used to play!~" Her eyes were sparkling and she did a half-twirl before yanking on Narita's hand to follow her.

"My onii-chan.." she spoke in a distance, the flush Narita avoided, spared him the pain before what he was about to see next.

~Meanwhile~

Kakeru stepped out of a diner, leaving money behind and busty women with them. He bit hard on his lip to stop the reoccuring though. To stop thinking of what damn Narita was telling him.

"Ohayo~" Kakeru rolled his eyes at the overly cheerful voice of Chitose Shuusuke. His red hair representing the vibrant personality displayed within him.

Kakeru answered with a kurt, "Hey," and turned his eyes to scan the surroundings outside of the bar. He felt his hand being tugged and a quick question "Where are we going?", asked by Kakeru before he found himself in an unfamiliar area. It all seemed so foreign as if he crossed dimensions, as if all reality had been lost. He saw before him the young dark haired girl, in a white flowing dress and a white bow to match.

Kakeru felt the heat simmer in the pit of his stomach and watched as Chitose grinned at him. His face fumed with anger.

"Its time to confront this, Kakeru-san", he spoke in a sing-song like voice. It turned more serious right at the moment where Kakeru grabbed him by his collar. You could hear the sharp sound of his teeth biting down, hard, holding back, a lot. The red-heads eyes softened and logic wasn't needed, Chitose all but vanished in this realm and appeared behind Kakeru. "Confront _her"_


End file.
